Demyx, Knight in Shining Armor
by Ayden Silverflame
Summary: Demyx has a thing for the indifferent Zexion...can saving Zexion from an attempted rape bring them together? Dexion, two-shot, complete and may be expanded on later.
1. Somebody Save Me!

A/N So this is my new story, which is a Dexion. Not sure about smut just yet…after writing Alone (which is finished) I realized romance is complicated. I probably did really bad on it. Don't forget to revieeew!!

Warning: Language, attempted rape.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Or places. All bow to the almighty powers of Square Enix (Lord knows I did :D )

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

Zexion closed his Lexicon with a huff and a sigh. What's the good being the Cloaked Schemer if he couldn't scheme? He hadn't thought up a dastardly plan in ages!

Demyx walked by him in pre-occupied silence. The blonde idiot was still upset about Zexion using his precious sitar in his revenge against Axel. A lot of good it did…as soon As Roxas, Key of Destiny, arrived, Axel had gone all moony eyed over him. Seriously, that much mooshey-gooey crap pissed him off completely.

He could hear them at night…his room was near Axel's. the sounds they made! He had briefly thought of taping them over and playing them out loud over a speaker to embarrass them…except, too late! They came out at breakfast the next day.

He chuckled darkly. At least he had the pleasure to see Namine go insane about it. Fangirls…they were easy prey. He'd already made good munny off of her, selling hidden camera shots of the lustful couple.

It was all to easy. Maybe that's what was wrong. There was no more hard schemes to compose. Nothing except petty, random, and stupid little pranks.

It was driving him insane. It didn't help he'd read every stinking single book in the library, either. His diaries and journals were overflowing with research on every topic, from music to geography to cartoons.

Demyx walked by again, and Zexion had a random thought. Maybe he could scheme a way for Larxene to blast his ass? The endless pacing outside of Zexion's bedroom door was starting to get annoying.

"Can I help you, Neanderthal?" he asked acidly. Man, he really was getting bitchy.

Demyx jumped. "N-no. I'm fine honest."

Zexion studied him. He wasn't that bad of a looker really. Tall and blond, he expressive and soulful eyes. His hair though…it was…different. Not ugly exactly…just different

"Are you sure? Because, the fact that your parading outside of my bedroom door signifies that, subconsciously, you want to tell me something. Or consciously you do, and now your lying about it."

Demyx blinked. "No. I have nothing to tell you." looking down the hall he spotted Axel.

"Aaaaxell!!!!!" he yelled joyously, glomping the unsuspecting redhead.

"Ger' off me you lumbering idiot!" Axel roughly pushed the musician off. "I'm off to see Roxas."

Demyx grabbed Axel between the legs, his eyes the size of dinner plates. "Wow feels like your not going to just be _seeing_ him."

Axel bashed him on the top of the head, flames practically leaping from his mouth. "Shut up you fool!"

Demyx pouted on the floor. Rubbing his head wound while Axel, de-wooded, stalked off.

"Ow…he made my head bleed!" jumping up, he started to flail for a mirror. "My hair! He's messed up my hair!" he slowly turned around, a sound escaping out of the door behind him was stunning him.

Zexion was laughing at him!

Running into Zexion's room, he stood there mouth agape.

"You can laugh?" he asked, stupefied. "I didn't think that was possible." smiling slightly to himself while Zexion giggled.

"Yes I can laugh!" Zexion instantly sobered, and Demy's smile disappeared. "Get out of my room, ass." standing up, he walked to the door and slammed it into the taller man's face.

Demyx walked down the hallway. Reaching his room, he picked up his beloved Arpeggio, and started working on the song he was composing. Slow, and a bit sad, it fit his mood perfectly. He had the music finished, he just needed the lyrics.

Something about being 'simple' since everyone thought he was an idiot. Especially the one it was for…

Smiling, he remembered the sound of Zexion's laugh. He had never, in all his time here at the Organization, heard the Cloaked Schemer truly laugh. And he did it. He had made him laugh.

That thought was like a warm sun for Demyx.

Zexion paced in his room. Boredom was a bitch. Leaving his room, and slamming the door, he walked downstairs into the kitchen. Maybe there was something worth eating…although he highly doubted it. Axel ate _everything_ he was worse than the larger members of the Organization. At least Cigar ate a salad once in a while unlike Axel. Idiot redhead was going to have a heart atta-

Zexion caught himself. Heart attack? Not possible when you were hollow inside. And for most of them, they had done this to themselves on purpose. He was really regretting listening to Xehanort…and doing the research that led them to this existence. At least some of them were proper Nobodies, made when someone was attacked by a heartless. Like that Roxas kid…

Thinking of Roxas, Zexion chuckled. He could see what Axel saw in him. Beautiful and child-like, he was the perfect uke to Axel's seme.

Zexion found himself wishing _he_ had a seme or uke. Must be nice.

Thinking dark thoughts, he scanned the shelves in the fridge. Nothing. The cupboard offered a bag of chips…which were about a month old.

_Fuck this_. He said to himself. Portalling out of the castle, he appeared in a shadowed alley of Hollow Bastion. _Maybe there's a fast food place here somewhere?_ searching around, he didn't notice he was being followed.

"Hey Kadaj, looks like we got us some nice prey."

Zexion froze. Of course he'd leave at night, alone and without his Lexicon.

"Hey, emo dude. Give us your munny and we'll let you live with a beating."

Zexion turned. The first speaker, a boy with long, silver hair looked identical to the second one, whose hair was shoulder length.

A large brute of a silver-headed man stood behind them, and he cracked his fists.

"Aw, c'mon Kadaj! Let me have some fun with him after we take his munny." unzipping his pants he advanced on Zexion.

_Wasn't I just thinking how great it'd be to have a seme? Well, looks like I got it._ Zexion thought to himself sardonically. _come one, boy, think of something!_ but nothing came. Not a single scheme or plan.

Nothing.

Zexion backed away from the guy, his back hitting a wall. from the smell, he'd found his fast food place. His stomach grumbled, and he violently told it to shush. No point thinking of food when he was about to be raped.

The large brute pushed him down, and he landed on the ground hard.

"Open your mouth, bitch."

As Zexion was about to comply, he heard a quiet voice.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." the man turned around to look, and Zexion took he opportunity to move out of the way quickly.

Demyx stood in the entryway to the alley, his sitar, Arpeggio, held expertly in his hands. Zexion found himself drawn to them…they were strong and callused from playing all the time, but still…they looked soft…

"Who the fuck are you?" the one named Kadaj asked, crossing his arms. The long-haired boy pulled out a gun, and the brute put on a pair of brass knuckles. "Of course it doesn't matter, really. We'll kill the both of you anyway." pulling a long, double bladed katana from behind his back, he hefted it expertly.

"Oh, I was hoping you'd do that." strumming on his sitar, Demyx hit a discordant note, and water swirled around his feet.

"_Snow white queen_

_Last of the oldest of embraces_

_Evil in the hands of innocence_

_Goddess of stars and moon_

_Watera, Aqua, Aquarius."_

Zexion recognized one of Demyx's compositions. The song, 'Water Spell" was one of his favourites, usually used to drench his friends in the Organization as a prank. The nonsense words, when mixed together, seemed to reverberate with power. The chords of the sitar masked a roaring…until it was too late.

Water sprung from the pavement, cracks forming. Gathering up garbage and pieces of stone, it swirled, forming a spout. Rearing up, it opened wide, and pieces of jagged metal made it look like some large, twisted snake.

Roaring, the water bore down on the awaiting recipients of its wrath. Zexion marveled. How could such simple words make such destruction. He quickly filed the information away, it could be useful.

The three silverettes just stood there as a torrent of death bore down on them. Demyx was beside Zexion in a flash, shielding him as shrapnel went flying everywhere.


	2. Saved by theermSitar!

A.N. HI!!! So I decided since I'm writing like 5 full blown stories at the moment to just go ahead and make this into a fluffy-ish (I love ish. Idk y. I also love parenthesis) 2-shot. With maybe smut. I say maybe, on the last chapter because write these thingys first and _then_ write the chapter. Anyway…so yeh. This might be my first ever lemon (the oral thing in Loveless [might change Loveless' name idk yet] does _not_ count).

I also decided, I'd tie my stories together, this is how Demyx and Zexion got together originally, before the whole issues in Loveless started. I think I might make a one-shot about Dem's drunken night.

What drunken night you ask? Well read on and find out!

Demyx woke to a warm shape lying next to him. Which was weird, because he didn't remember going to a bar and getting drunk. So there shouldn't be anyone in bed with him. Not at all, actually. Because the man he loved hated him, he was sure of it.

Groaning, he winced at the pain in his back, and then he remembered what happened.

The spell he used wasn't really supposed to be that strong…he had only meant to give that rapist-brute a cold shower. But he was really, really angry and that just fueled the magyck. One of the first rules, the strength of a spell isn't always determined by the amount of power supporting it, but the amount of the emotion of the caster. A weak spell from an emotional person could be either extra weak, or super strong.

But enough of the technicalities of magyck…who was sleeping next to him?

Turning, ever so damn slowly, groaning from the pain, he turned to see who was asleep behind him, and who had their arms wrapped around his waist.

As soon as he finished, he felt his stomach fill with butterflies, who were flying up a storm. He was face to face with-

A sleeping, slightly _smiling_ Zexion! A sleeping Zexion that was in bed with him! A Zexion that had his arms wrapped around a certain mull-hawked blonde with certain insect issues, which were now multiplying and making him dizzy.

Zexion whimpered in his sleep, silently, and Demyx wrapped his arms around the blue-haired boy. Zexion snuggled deeper into his embrace.

"Demyx…" he murmured, nuzzling the blonde's chest. The blue-haired boy breathed in deeply, and paused in his sleep, looking quizzical. "Demy…?" his visible eye fluttered open, and Demyx had to resist the urge to push the rest of his hair out of his face, to see the other one.

"Zexion?" he felt the other boy stiffen in his arms.

"I-I'm so, so sorry Demy! But you were injured and, and, and I, you-" he broke off, and took in a deep breath. "Why did you shield me like that? I know we're comrades and all but that, that was too much! And why did your spell go all haywire like that? It w-was way too strong and I-"

He stopped again. Looking around himself, he realized he was _hugging_ Demyx, and he let go and jumped back.

"Oh my gosh I-I-I'm so sorry you just make me so damn flustered and now I'm babbling and I lo-" he stopped, and a bright red blush spread across his cheeks.

"You what, Zex?" Demyx asked silently. "Go on, finish what you were saying." crawling forward, the blonde brought himself face to face with the other man. "And I don't mind it if you babble…it's cute." he touched his nose to Zexion's, bringing their lips almost within touching distance.

"I-I-I l-lov-" he stuttered out.

"Love me?" Zexion just nodded, his face red.

Demyx's butterflies disappeared in an instant. Closing the miniscule gap, he crushed his lips against the other teen's.

Zexion was shocked, what was going on here? Surely Demy, the perfect, beautiful Demy, didn't like him back did he? Zexion professes that he knew everything…but he could never figure out the musician. And he'd driven himself crazy thinking about. He'd been so consumed by it he;d lost his ability to scheme, for goodness' sake!

"Zex?" Demyx asked, as he pulled away for a minute. "What's wrong?" hurt filled his ocean blue eyes, and Zexion realized he hadn't been kissing back.

"Nothing is wrong, for once, everything seems right. Your like my knight in shining armor, ya know?" This time Zexion closed the gap, fiercely kissing the blonde.

Demyx felt elated. Reaching up, he pulled Zexion's shit off, and pushed the blue

haired man down onto his back. Tearing off his own shirt, he roughly kissed the man underneath him, before fiercely kissing his way down Zexion's neck, then onto his chest. Catching one of Zexion's nipples in his mouth, he nipped at it, causing the blue-haired boy to moan. Biting and sucking, he moved back up to Zexion's mouth, ravaging the soft lips that parted to allow his tongue to explore the usually indifferent, cold mouth.

Demyx moved his way ever downward, one hand pulling Zexion's waist closer to him, the other pinching and lightly yanking on his nipple. Grinding his hips down, he felt Zexion's hardened manhood rubbing against his own, and he just couldn't take it anymore.

"Gotta get these damn pants off!" he growled, yanking his own doan as Zexion gathered his thoughts enough to yank them off.

Namine stood outside of the door, giggling. So, they had finally done it, hmm?

She just had to go tell the whole Castle! This was the best news since Axel got Roxas drunk and creamed him over good.

A.N. So I'm a failure. I got about halfway through the lemon (it was going pretty good, actually) but I chickened out. *^* I know…I'm pissed at myself too. But oh well, fluff is okay too! And of course I gave you some ever good tongue action and nipple play!

…..T^T Rrgh I hate me atm. Don't forget to review, I luv all reviews! You can slam me if you want for not giving teh smut. I totally deserve it.


End file.
